Rehab
by SousasandTubas4me
Summary: Pony turns to drugs & alcohol with dealing with the deaths of Johnny and Dally. What the gang do? After Pony almost dyes of a overdose the gang decides Pony into "rehab" and they will DO WHATEVER it takes to save his from his own undoing. 1st fanfic!
1. Overdose

I do not own any of these characters or the Outsiders book…..I can only wish I did.

This updated Febuary 5th. This is my first fanfic.....so be nice. Tell me if its good enough to continue

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Pony*

Flashback

_It was 3 a.m. and I was at Buck's. I have never been as drunk in my life as of this moment. This was the first time I was rip roarin' drunk. I would have made Two-bit proud. But this night I also had another first. My first time experimenting with hard core drugs. I knew Darry was going to kill me but I didn't care. I was dancing with this busty blonde……since I started partying I have found girls were just as crazy for me was they were for Soda. 'Bout halfway through the dance I remember this guy tried to cut into our dance and it turned into a fight. Wasn't much of a fight cause the moment he laid his first punched on me I was dead to the world. It wasn't a hard punch but in my current state…._

_I wake up on a cot in the corner with Hank Williams blaring……GOD HE SUCKS!! I dragged myself up and started searching for an empty room upstairs to past out in till my head stopped spinning and I could deal with Darry. When I woke up it was 9 p.m……its been about 35 hours I hadn't been home…me and Darry had gotten in a fight again and I ran to Bucks to drink away from memories. I turn over and was about to go back to sleep…Speak of the devil….Darry was sitting in the corner with a look that would kill. Once he saw I was awake he dragged me out of bed and into the truck and after we got home he yelled at me and grounded me for a month……..for being at bucks and been drinking and according to him "who knows what else"._

That was 6 mouths ago.

*Darry*

I was looking down at my baby brother. As hard as he tries to tell/show me and soda that he is grown up he will always be our baby brother. He has landed himself in the hospital again. With all this fights and drinking and drugs…….He gonna land himself 6 feet under. I just don't know what to do with him anymore. Nothing I do seems to work. He goes out and gets wasted with Curly every night. He skips school everyday for the past 3 months and half the time he doesn't even come home. The other half is when one of the gang finds him in the street either unconscious or so drunk and high they can bully him into coming home. All the gang is worry about him, even Steve.

I have to do something…..We need him home, especially Soda. I thought Pony was the only one to get nightmares in out family. How wrong was I. Soda has moved into my room so I can calm him down when he has them.

"HEY DARRY!!" yelled soda. I about jump I fought in the air. I hadn't heard him come up behind me. "Sorry Dar, I didn't mean to scare ya. I did called ya for like 2 minutes and you weren't paying attention"

"Sorry Soda, I was just thinking" I said. It seems Soda wasn't the only one picking up Pony's bad habits. I was dazed out, Pony used to daze out for hours at a time and nobody could get throught to him. It was like he was on his own little planet.

"The doctor said he's alright and could go home today" Soda said. "But we have to keep a close watch on him cause they almost couldn't save him this time"

*******LATER THAT NIGHT AT HOME*****

*Soda*

Flashback

_It was tough work getting pony home. We decided it would be easier to get him home drugged. The gang walked in right after we drugged him to make sure he didn't wake up. Darry had picked him up and carried him to the truck while the gang jumped in the back. Two-bit opened the doors for Dar and Darry laid Pony on our bed. We all went out and started to play poker and Dar went in the kitchen and worked on the bills when…….._

I was about to pull out my cards out from my sleeve and let me win 10 bucks when a blood-curdling scream could be heard coming mine and Pony's room. All the gangs shoots up which ends up overturning the table and run into our room. There was Pony in the middle of the bed wrapped up in the sheets and sweating like no other.

" What the hell is wrong with the kid?" Two- bit nervously asked.

"Withdrawal" Steve states simply from his place leaning carefree on the doorframe.

I see Darry from the corner of my eye drop to his knees next to pony's bed and could barely hear him whisper "Oh god, my poor baby"

Pony is not awake but he toss and turns wildly. He brakes his bed side lamp with a flailing foot. I see blood running down his foot when the glass from the lamp cut him. "Help me hold him down before he does real damage" I say. All the gang grabs a hold of him and Darry goes and fetches the first aid kit and wraps up his foot. This whole time I have been holding his head in my lap and start singing a lullaby our mom used to sing to us before that dark, dark day. I have him calmed down enough that the gang can let go.

He peels open his dazed and confused eyes and he says "Mom?"

I just reply "Go back to bed, honey. Everything is gonna be alright"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story and I'm sorry to say its not that good….I'm not a writer more of a reader but I've decided to try. I'll continue on if people want. I'm always open to helpful comments.


	2. TwoBit's turning point

I do no own The Outsiders of any of its characters.

Thanks for the all the comments……..FYI this is set AFTER the book. I'm so sorry for this but a comment from Mo I realized I made an epic mistake. I accidentally put Dally's name in a place when I meant to put Steve. I'm sooooo sorry and to clear things up Dally and Johnny are dead. I have changed it to avoid farther confusion. THANKS MO!!!

*Darry *

The next day I was home alone with Pony. I took the day off of work to keep an eye on him. It was a rare thing to have the house quiet and clean, but Soda and Steve were at the DX, Two-Bit the last time I heard was at Buck's. I thought this over. Not over a year ago I had two more people to keep track of, two more mouths to feed, and woke up to 2 two more people sprawled around the living rooms asleep. I missed Dally and Johnny. But I missed them nothing in compared to Pony. He has taken a destructive and dangerous road on his journey on letting go of his best friend and that angry hood. Whenever I tried to get him off this path, he would just run away and get wasted. What he didn't know that I would follow him. I had to watch him forget his problems with drinking and drugs. It hurt me so bad. The gang was mystified that I didn't just grab him and carry him home, but that would only make matters worse. That's why I would watch over him making sure he didn't do anything stupid or end up dead. I had to beat up quite a few people that had their eyes on him and wanted to mess with my little brother. Once in a while he is so wasted he pasts out right there on the floor. Then, I can pick him up and carry home and he'll just think he made his way home sometime during the previous night. But the worse is when I didn't know where he was. That other happened when I lost him, I was at work, or he just never came home and one of the gang couldn't find him.

I heard a whimper coming from my brother's room. I quickly rush to my littlest brother's aid. He was tossing and turning and sweating up a storm. He had vomited all over the bed. I went to go pick him up and he was burning up. I mean HOT!!! I pick my brother up and run him in the bathroom and I place him a cold bath. I sit next to him just whispering reassuring things to him. I heard the front door slam and could hear Two-Bit rummaging through the fridge probably for beer.

"TWO-BIT" I yelled. In hear him stumbling towards my voice. Great. I hate dealing with Two-Bit when he been drinking but upon him walking in I see he is not too drunk. I sigh with relief.

"What cha' needing, Dar" he says with a smile until his eyes fall to Pony. His eyes are concern and his eyebrows smashed together with worry and a frown falling into place.

"Can you go throw Pony's sheets in the washer machine and put some new ones on?" I asked.

He looks at me puzzled and asks "Why? What's wrong with them and why is he in the tub?"

"He threw up all over them and when I went to go move him, so I could clean them, and he was burning up, hence he is in a cold water bath" I replied. I never saw Two-Bit with more concern in his eyes before. I know it seems everyone only deals with Pony, because he is the baby of the group and the fact he is Soda's kid brother and mine. The truth be told, he is everyone's little brother. They all love him, even Steve.

Anyone who saw Pony would say he needed to be in the hospital. The doctor said we might as well bring him home, cause they was nothing they could do for him. He would just be racking up a huge bill.

Soon, Two-Bit got the new sheets on and Pony was in dry clothes and back in bed. Me and Two-Bit were in the kitchen. I managed to gather up so food, and we were eating when we heard the door slam open. I heard Soda fling his DX jacket on the floor and kicked his shoes off. He pokes his head around the kitchen corner and saw our, probably sad, and pitiful faces.

He cautiously walked in the kitchen and said "What's wrong with Pony?"

*Two- Bit *

Flashback

_I had found some action at Buck's, but whenever I tried to get into it, I thought of Pony. Pony at home in pain from his own actions. I look down at the bottle in my hands. I couldn't remember the last time I had been fully somber. I thought, if I ever was taken away from my boozes, I would probably be like Pony right now. Right then, I realized something. Pony did the stuff he did to drown his suffering. His pain was for the death of Johnny and Dally. Hell, even the unfairness life doled out for him. I had always thought of this as weak and not normal. But this is what I realized…..I do the same thing. I drink to the unfairness life was given me. I let Pony see this and I have set the bad example. I really have no good excuse to drink compared to Pony. Not that I agree with his bad habits, but he has better excuses for it then me. I decided something right there in the middle of that party. I'm gonna become sober. I need to stop this way of life and start doing something with my life. It'll help Pony to see me sober up. At this point, I look at the bottle in my hand and chuck it at the wall damming it to hell. This was crazy even to me, but I had already had a few drinks before I came upon this turning point in my life. I went upstairs to find a room to crash before I set my new plan into action. _

I woke up and heading down the trashed halls of Buck's. Man, the guy knew how to throw a party, even if he digs Hank Williams. I set out into the blinding light of the outside world. I started up the street to the Curtis' house to see where everyone was and hopefully to find something to eat. I walked in and slammed the door behind me like usually. I headed to the kitchen and was searching for something edible, when I heard a yell calling for me coming from the bathroom. This was not a normal yell that can usually be heard in the Curtis's. This yell seemed to hold a million emotions. Anger, pain, sadness, helplessness, worry all seem to fill this yell compared to cheerful, excitement filled screams that seemed to fill this house just for the heck of it. Oh god, I thought. I hurried to the bathroom, but stumbled upon a pair of shoes and a pile of dirty clothes in my rush, after I tripped over the coffee table in the front room.

I go into the bathroom from where I heard the scream and there was fully-clothed Pony in the tub and a overwhelmed looking Darry kneeling next to him. I felt my permanent grin full off my face when only the most serious things can get that grin off my face. I felt my eyebrows scrunch up. Man, this kid is going to give me stress wrinkles with all the bad things that seem to be attracted to him.

Darry asked me to change the sheets. I was confused as to why and why Pony was sitting in the full bath. A lot of confusing this happen at the Curtis', but even this topped the weirdness chart. He explains that Pony vomited in his bed and he was burning up. Oh god, I pray Pony didn't end up dieing. He looked pretty bad. No one would ever be the same. This family would fall apart. The gang would fall apart completely. Hell, I liked the kid; with his head in the clouds, unfocused-ness, and complete lack of common sense. Those traits were even slightly endearing. It made everyone more protective of him. It make him so innocent. Pony never went anywhere without a set of eyes looking after him. It made us all more willing to make him do something with his future. I fall out of this daze to see Darry in one of his one, so I go and change the sheet. It was a nasty job. After I was done with that job, I went to do help move Pony back to is room after he cooled down and he got into dry clothes. Darry and I just stood there and watched Pony in his semi-unconscious sleep in silence. I realized Pony condition was serious, if not life threatening. Who would know that withdrawal could be such I serious thing? We stood there awhile watching him twist and turn when my stomach rumbled. Darry looked at me like he just realized for the first time that I was there.

"Hungry?" he asked. I just nodded. I followed him out of the room and into the kitchen. I watched him gather up some ingredients to make sandwiches and handed me one. We ate inn silence both of us in deep thought, when we heard Soda make his noisy appearance. I heard his flinging his belongings throughout the house like always knowing he would be in the kitchen soon to get his daily after-work chug of chocolate milk.. When I saw his head round the corner and upon seeing our faces, walked in the kitchen to get his daily. He opened his mouth and said "What's wrong with Pony?"

*Soda *

I walked into the quiet house. I tossed my jacket at the couch, but like usually it missed and landed on the floor. I took my shoes off and tossed them away knowing tomorrow they would not be in the same place. My theory was at night my shoes grow little legs and decide to run about the house and go hide. One time, I found one shoe in the fridge and one on top of shelf in Darry's room. Don't ask me how they get there, but they do. I head to the kitchen to go get some chocolate milk. I hoped Darry wasn't in there. He always made me get a glass. Chocolate milk is easier to chug from the cartoon, because there is one less glass to wash that night, and I didn't have to get a glass in the first place. I poke me head around and DAM!! There is Darry and Two-bit. There goes my chance to chug out of the cartoon. Then, I see their faces. They are sullen. There was only one thing that get them both down. And that thing was Pony. Two-Bit's ever present gin was even gone. Please let Pony be ok, please let Pony be ok, I repeated to myself over and over. Finally, I asked THE question. "What's wrong with Pony?" slips through my lips even if I didn't want to hear how bad my little brother was suffering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise more interesting stuff in the next to chapters. I just needed to get some fluff in before I start the real action. Thanks for reading. I might not have a new chapter up soon. I have a big English project due Friday that I have been putting off for too long. I put the pro in procrastination.  With the comments I been getting it seems I don't suck as much as I thought I did. I will continue with this story.


	3. Plans

**Hi everyone!! Sorry I haven't written in a while!! Stupid school, who needs it anyways. Alright, to clear some things up….. **

**1)**** I know everyone seems soft…. I'm doing it for a reason….1****st**** to show that Pony has become the new pet of the gang after the death of Johnny and Dally, so I can play that up in my future plans. PONY IS UNCONSCIOUS! What's the point of everyone fuming and having fits to an unconscious, sick kid. THERE IS NONE!!! Just wait till Pony recovers more and he does my future schemes and then watch everyone blow up. **

**2)**** I do know my spelling and grammar isn't the best. I'll try to improve, but if it bugs you so much, don't read it. It is still fully readable. This is something I do for fun, and hopefully others find it entertaining. I try to get new chapters out as fast as I can. REMEMBER-THIS IS NOT GOING TO BECOME A TOP-SELLING NOVEL!!!**

**I extremely appreciate the comments, but this is MY story. EVERYTHING I DO HAS A REASON, IT IMPLIES TO THINGS STILL IN MY BRAIN STILL UNKNOWN TO YOU !!!!!!!!!! CALM DOWN!!! IT WILL BE ALRIGHT!!!! :) **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

*Pony *

**Weed. **AHHH….I NEED TO STOP MY CRAZINGS. I feel like shit. **Liquor**. I don't know where I am or why. I just know I feel awful. **Cocaine. **All my thoughts are fuzzy and scattered. **Heroine. **There are always people around me from what I can tell, but I can sense that it is the gang, which puts me in ease. **Vodka.** I am constantly thinking about my cravings. **Cigarette. **Just thinking about it is unbearable. **LSD.** My craving get worse and worse. I feel like I'm going to explode. **Ecstasy.** As time passes, my thoughts started to become clearer and make more sense.

*Darry *

UHHHHH……I hate days that laundry needs to get done. First, it takes up the whole entire day, because we don't do laundry till we have no clean clothes and sometimes resorted to wear dirty clothes. Secondly, my brother's clothes seem to be scattered around the house. I don't get it. My dirty clothes are all in a neat pile in the corner of my room, but no they can't do that. I have to search the whole house. I get up from my chair and started to walk to the boys' room, since that is the best place to start. I walk in and spot Pony still in the bed. I start to gather up all the clothes and a heard something.

"Darry?" Pony asked

"I'm here. Do you need anything?" I asked. When I didn't hear a reply, I looked up. He had already fallen back to sleep. I sign and went to sit at his bedside for awhile. The healthier Pony got the madder I got. The longer I looked at him, the madder I got. Now that I knew he was going to recover, I got madder and madder at him. When I followed him, I got soooo angry. I kept thinking about how dare he do this to this family with everything we have been through already. This made to stop and I would do WHATEVER it took to make Pony sober and stay sober. I hated seeing him in this way, and I plan never to see him like this again. He has had enough time to grieve over the lost gang. Everyone else has gotten over it. We will never forget about them, but we didn't go shoot up and go out partying every night. I know Pony would've taken this the hardest out of the gang, even if he wasn't involved in it. Being involved in this only made him take the blame, which made it worse. The gang and me have tried to save him from himself, but it didn't help in a way. I heard a noise behind me. I lift my head up, and then I was staring at Soda.

"Hey, Pespi-Cola" I asked. Soda wasn't paying any attention to me though. His eye just past through me and was staring intently on Pony. I knew it was killing him that Pony was like this. I knew he thought he had failed. He failed keeping his baby brother safe. I hated that he felt this way, going through unnecessary pain, because this is no body's fault except for Pony. No one else in the gang lost it. Pony put himself in this situation, but the gang is the one who is going to get him out of this mess. I got in front of Soda, who continued to stare past me.

"HEY!" I called, again. He suddenly snapped out of it and looked at me if I had grow antlers.

"What?" Soda asked.

"Will you do gather the rest of the gang? I need to talk to everyone" I replied. I watch Soda leave the room with a puzzled look upon his face. I knew Soda would get the gang together soon, because he wanted to know what was on my mind. I walked out of the room, throw a load of laundry on, and went to the living room.

There was plan running through my head and I wondered if it would work. I sat in my chair and waited. Soon, Soda jogged in followed by Steve and Two-bit, both looking confused.

"What's goin' on, Superman?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, Soda just told us to come here ASAP with no explanation" Steve complained.

Soda stretched out on the couch and Steve sat at his feet, while Two-Bit sprawled out on the floor next to them. I went to go stand in front of them.

"I have a plan, but I need all of you to make it work" I said. They all straightened up and lean forward eagerly wanting to know more………………………………

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to update :'( . I'm also sooooo sorry this was so short. I just haven't had much time and wanted to give you what I had. I promise action in the next chapter….really this time!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	4. Trip to the hospital

Hi, fanfic readers!!!! I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG!! I have been so busy with ACTS, spring break, water polo practice/games, band, AP testing, ect., ect. !! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! :D I'll try to give you the next chapter soon!!

I'm not sure how you can get a beta reader?? Can anyone help me on this?!?!?! Please forgive the spelling & grammar mistakes till then!!

_________________________________________________________________________

*Darry*

"Alright, Pony, needs us. He is not going to stop by himself." I say. I see nods all around. I know everyone was thinking of the same thing…..

_Flashback_

_I kneed at Pony's feet, tears pouring out of my eyes. _

"_Please, Pony, please." I cried out. I looked up at Pony's blood-shot eyes and glazed expression._

"_No." Pony drawls out._

"_You are going to kill yourself, Pony! You had a future. You could still have a future, but you need to stop." I said trying to herd him to his room hoping he was shit-faced enough to follow obentiently. Appartl, he wasn't. He whips out a heater and points it inbetween my eyes. _

"_No, No, I like my life now. I don't want to change. People think I'm a hood anyway. Might as well die as a wolf then a sheep. I'm tried of being in pain and dealing with the fucked up life I'v been given." He slurred. Now, he had tears leaking out of his eyes._

"_Please, baby, come home." I repeated,hugging his waist with the gun still pointed ay my head, "Give me the gun, baby." _

"_No, No." He kept repeating without conviction. I knew if you had a gun in this neighborhood you would die eventually. I said this with personal experience. Dally, who was hard, cold, and unfeeling, had once carried a empty heater to fool Socs that were looking for a fight. He pulled that gun on the cops and haad gotten just what he wanted. Death. I see more and more Dally in Pony every tim I see him. Pony slowly hands me the gun with shaking hands. I take the gun quickly before he changed his mind. I slide the gun across the floor to Soda, who was frozen to his seat for this whole thing with his jaw to the ground. Then, Pony flung himself on me and wrapped hos arms around my neck and started to sob. Over Pony's shoulder,I saw Soda pick up the gun, looking at it if it was a dead animal that was covered in maggots. He took the bullet cartridge out and slide it into his back pocket. I just sat on my butt and took Pony with me and cradled him to my chest. We sat their for hours with Soda rubbing his back and murmuring comforting words and me just rocking him back and forth. Eventually, Pony sobbed himself to sleep. I just glanced up to Soda in shock. We had finally gotten through to Pony. We carried him into his bedroom and laid him on his bed. _

How wrong we were. When Soda went to bed later, he discovered that the window in their room was open and a note was lying on their bed. I can still see the words written on the letter, as if the letter was in my hand.

Dar & Soda,

I'm sorry, but its too late. I'm hopeless. The best thing for you, guys, to do is forget about me.

There is nothing you can do for me now. Don't worry. Please forgive me. I'm really really sorry.

Love, Pony

That was the first night that Soda had a nightmare that was bad enough to scare him into sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night.

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do? We've tried everything!" Two-bit's voice said pulling me back to reality.

"I think Pony needs to go to rehab." I said starting to tell them of my plan.

"Dar, you know we don't got the money to afford that." Soda points out.

"Well, the Curtis and friends' rehab doesn't cost a thing." I replied. I look into three confused faces, but the confused look slowly turned into looks of realization.

"MY GOD! WHAT A BRILLIANT PLAN!" Two-bit belts out. I look at Soda and I see hope-filled eyes. The only doubtful eyes I could see were Steve's. Pony wans't Steve's favorite person, but after Johnny and Dally's deaths Pony was grown on Steve. I know he tries to hide it, but he really doesn't mind Pont too much.

"Does this mean we have to babysit the kid 24/7?" Steve asks.

"Well, we would have to take turns watching him, but we would need some of yours and Two-bit's help if we want this to work. Soda and I will do most of it, but we can't do all of it." I said.

"OF COARSE! Hey, I miss the old hare-brained Pony. Besides what else do I have to do." Two-bit excitingly said. I see Soda looking at Steve, pleading with his eyes.

" I guess I'm in" Steve said in a defeated tone and heaved a big sigh. I knew they both would be it. Two-bit would do anything to keep the gang together and Steve would do it to help Soda.

"Alright, let's get to planning." I said. Two-bit started to do a weird Indian war chant sort of thing. Soda was smiling so big that I realized that I haven't seen his smile in a long time.

"Hey, Two-bit! Calm down! We need to start a plan. Come sit your lazy ass down." I shouted over the noise so I could be heard. I felt a grin on my face that extended ear to ear.

"So what do we need?" Soda asked.

"Well, I went to the library and looked up some stuff and I've made a couple calls" I said and handed over a list of things.

"Where the hell are we getting this things?" Steve asked, "These are coming cheap!"

"Well, we're gonna need Two-Bit special talent of stealing anything that is not bolted to the floor and Soda's people skills." I answered, "and a field trip to the hospital."

********THE NEXT DAY*********

"UGHHHH! It's my stomach!" I gasps out to the doctor, as he rolled me down the long, white hallway in a wheelchair. I thought I was doing a pretty good job convincing the hospital staff as I doubled over in "pain". Dar walked next to me looking worried. As we turned the corner I caught a glimpse of Two-Bit and Steve heading down the stairs into the supply closet in the basement. Two-Bit was going to grabbed the supplies and I was the diversion. It was not a big hospital, so most of the staff was floating around me trying to do what they could. So the more employees watching me the less employees to walk in on Two-Bit and Steve when they nabbed the supplies…….

TO BE CONTINUED………. :D

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once again, I am super mega sorry! PLEASE WRITE REVEIWS!!! THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPREICATED!!!! I know this isn't the best chapter!!! SORRY!!


End file.
